xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Will of the Empire
The Will of the Empire is a campaign that comes from the Imperial Raider Expansion Pack. Introduction The Will of the Empire campaign follows the captain of a Raider-class corvette charged with testing the prototype TIE Advanced in the wild, lawless sectors of the Outer Rim. The following sections include the rules for playing the Will of the Empire campaign. This campaign consists of five missions (R1, R2, R3a, R3b, and R4). The outcome of each mission determines which mission is played next. To determine the order, consult the "Campaign Structure" after each mission. The player who wins Mission R4 wins the campaign although there are other possible outcomes. Campaign Structure * Mission R1: Either Victory, Mission R2 * Mission R2: Rebel Victory, Mission R3a * Mission R2: Draw, Mission R4 * Mission R2: Imperial Victory, Mission R3b * Mission R3a: Rebel Victory, Rebels Win * Mission R3a: Imperial Victory, Mission R4 * Mission R3b: Rebel Victory, Mission R4 * Mission R3b: Imperial Victory, Imperials Win * Mission R4: Rebel Victory, Rebels Win * Mission R4: Imperial Victory, Imperial Win Campaign Setup To set up this campaign, follow these steps: 1. Choose Sides: Players decide who will be the Rebel player and who will be the Imperial player. 2. Gather Campaign Progress Sheet: This expansion contains one Campaign Progress sheet, which is used to track which player has won each mission as well as to track which ships and upgrades have been destroyed over the course of the campaign. 3. Identify the Raider-class corvette: The Imperial player equips one of the following title cards to the Raider-class corvette: Assailer, Instigator, or Impetuous. Required Products for Missions Some missions require the use of X-Wing products in addition to the Core Set and the Imperial Raider Expansion Pack. Below is a complete list of which products are required for each mission. * Mission R1 ** 1 TIE Advanced Expansion Pack (for additional Tempest Squadron Pilot with Cluster Missiles) * Mission R3b ** 1 ''Lambda''-class shuttle (for Rebel Captive) * Mission R4 ** 1 Rebel Transport Expansion Pack (for allowed optional GR-75) Before Each Mission Before setup of each mission during the Will of the Empire campaign, follow these steps: 1. Equip the Raider-class corvette: The Imperial player equips the Upgrade cards listed under the "Mission Setup" to the Raider. During each mission the Imperial player cannot equip any Upgrade cards besides those listed. 2. Build Squads: Each player builds the squad he will use in the forthcoming mission. Players cannot field ships or upgrades that are listed on the Campaign Progress sheet. Each mission describes its additional squad-building roles in detail. Pilot and Upgrade Restrictions Some missions instruct players to field a specific ship with one or more spcific upgrades. In these cases, that player must equip the specified upgrades (and only those upgrades) to the specified ship. During the Campaign Mission R3a and Mission 13 require the players to track the number of rounds. To do this, follow the rule below: * Tracking Rounds: At the start of each Planning phase (including the first one), the Rebel player takes one tracking token from the supply and places it near his Ship cards, outside the play area. The number of tracking tokens indicates the current round number. After Each Mission After determing the winner of a mission, each player resolves the following effects in this order before proceeding to the next mission. 1. Record Mission Winner: On the Campaign Progress sheet, place a check mark in the box corresponding to the winner of the mission. 2. Record Casualties: Write the name of each unique Rebel ship and unique Rebel upgrade that was destroyed in the mission in the "Rebel" column of the Campaign Progress sheet. Then, write the name of each unique Imperial ship and unique Imperial upgrade that was destroyed in the mission in the "Imperial" column of the Campaign Progress sheet. 3. Determine Next Mission: Consult the "Campaign Structure" or on the Campaign Progress sheet to determine which mission to play next. Winning the Campaign The player who wins Mission R4 wins the Will of the Empire campaign. Alternatively, if the Rebel player wins R3a he wins the campaign or if the Imperial player wins R3b he wins the campaign. Playing with Scum and Villainy Rather than playing Imperials versus Rebels, players can agree to use Scum instead of Rebels. Simply replace all references to "Rebel" with "Scum". Debris Cloud Tokens Debris clouds are obstacles as described in the core rulebook with the following exceptions. Moving Into and Through Debris Clouds When a ship executes a maneuver in which either the maneuver template or the ship's base physically overlaps a debris cloud token, follow these steps: 1. Execute the maneuver as normal, but assign a stress token to that ship after the "Check Pilot Stress" step. 2. The player rolls one attack die. On a Critical Hit result, the ship suffers 1 critical damage. A ship that is overlapping a debris cloud token during the Combat phase may perform attacks. Campaign Missions * Mission R1: Test Flight * Mission R2: Ion Tempest * Mission R3a: Meteor Shower * Mission R3b: It's a Trap! * Mission R4: Lost in Transportation Category:Missions